When using most electrical devices, including rechargeable, battery powered devices, the need for an electrical outlet eventually becomes a concern. Frequently, there is not an electrical outlet in a location convenient to where a user wants to use the device, and the user must either move or supply some sort of extension cord. The problem is further complicated when using most personal electronic devices, which typically cannot be connected directly to mains voltage, but must powered and/or charged via some type of adapter. In the modern home, there may be multiple personal electronic devices needing to be powered and/or charged at the same time (and even in the same location), but an insufficient number of adapters are available or conveniently available to meet all users' needs. While some power stations have been developed to facilitate the simultaneous supply of electrical power to multiple electrical devices in one location, further improvements are possible.